The Fateful Day
by somuchtyping35
Summary: A New Different Story Occurs With A Different Character . How Will This Turn Out. Slight Pairings & No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hitman Reborn The Fateful Day -Tsunayoshi & Reader - Adventure/Humor -No Yaoi!

Written By Deadpoolsequal.  
Deadpoolswequal-So This Is It My First Ever Story Its Goanna Be So Cool Since This Is My First Ever.  
I Don t Own Anything From Hitman Reborn.

Intro-It Had Been Two Years Since The Representative Battle s so There Had Been Many Things That Have Changed.

It Had Been Around 5:30 In The Morning When I Got A Call . As I Was Reaching For The Phone I Thought To Myself That I Would Do Anything Beside Staying Here. Just When I Thought There would Be No Escape From This Boring House A deep Voice Says chaos & With That I Know Who It Is.

Introduction-My Name is Salazar Vinciente, I Am 16 Years Old My Parents Have Ties To Mafia Business. I Live Alone My Folks Say Its Good For Me To Be Independent. Do I have any Skills? Well ..will Get To That Later.

Back To Story-Could ... Could This Be Reborn-san? I Ask With Disbelief.  
Correct Salazar , In fact I m Inside Your House Now.

Salazar-How Did You Never Mind.

Reborn-I Placed A Bomb Here You Have 2 Hours To Pack Your Things & Come With Me.

Salazar-(Whoa The Best Hitman In The World Here Where Nothing Happens Hold On Did He Say A BOMB!)

Reborn Well . Its Either Coming With Me Or Being Buried Here For Eternity.

Salazar Looking At Reborn With A Surprised Expression.

Salazar-I Only Need 30 Minutes.

Narrator-With That My Adventure Begun As Reborn-san Drove He Explained How His Student Is Growing Up & That His Vongola Team Needs A Doctor.  
Yes Folks Next To I Had Advanced Medical Skills Though Its Different From How Shamal Does Treatments. Of Course He also says I m To Be His Assistant But Only For Important Reasons. I Had Never Met The Future Vongola Boss But I Was Interested. & Our Conversation Continued.

Reborn-One Of Tsuna,s Neighbors Moved Out a Year Back So That s Where You ll Be Staying.

Salazar-Really? Well That Aside Is It True About That Rumor Of You Turned Into an Infant?  
Reborn-(sigh0 Well It s a Long Story But Yes The Short Version Was There Was A Battle Royal & In The End 2 Certain People Betrayed One Another. The Curse & They Were Gone Since Then. Salazar-Wow I m So Glad I Left That Boring House.

Narrator- As We Got To They Airport I Hoped I Would Not Screw Up On My Duties As A Personal Assistant To The Vongala . As We Land Somewhere In Nimmori .Reborn Tells Me He Has To Do A Few Errands So He Leaves , As I Was Walking To The Directions Reborn-san Gave Me I Hear Arguing Near A Certain Middle School , What Could It Be?

Hibari-Get Down From That Tree Before I Bite You To Death.

Lambo- Leave Lambo Alone , He Does As he Pleases.

Salazar-Whoa (Reborn Told Me About These Two , One Of Them Looks Older Than Me But Still Probably In High School , The Other Is Just A Kid With A Really Strange Afro.

Hibari-Hmmm.

Salazar-(He Spotted Me.) Could You Be The Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyoya?

Hibari-The Fellow Hit man Said A New Face Would Show Up Around Nimori.

Salazar- Huh Well Ya , I Need To Find This Address Could You Help Me Out?

Hibari-Hmmm ..Perhaps We Could Make A Trade. See That Annoying Brat Up In That Tree. He Was Bragging About One Day Goanna Attend Nammori Middle School. Someplace I Still Hold Dear Even After I Graduated. If You Can Bring Him To Me Ill Make Him Show You Where It Is , Deal?

Salazar-( The Lightning Guardian Lambo , I m Sure Kyoya Could Do It , But He Wants Him Alive) Um Sure .

Lambo-Go Ahead & Try You BAKA!

Narrator-and So It Started , I Was Unsure Why He Wanted The Lightning Guardian But I Needed To Get The Quickest Way To The Vongola,s House. My Skills Came To A Test Just Cause I Was A Doctor Didn t Mean I Had Other Skills I Stretch One Of The Branches & Let Go To See If The Vibration Would Catch Him Off Guard & It Did. He Was Yelling But Barley Hanging On A Branch , So I Hoped On Another Branch For Support & Jumped Right Behind The Screaming Guardian , Then Wrap Both My Arms Around His Torso Gravity Did Its Job and Poof I Land On My Feet with Kyoya Telling Me To Follow Him. A Few Blocks Away And We Arrived To His Destination.

Lambo- A Barber Shop?

Hibari- Correct If You Really Are Goanna Attend Nimmori , You Cant Have That Ridiculous Afro It s a Disgrace & I Wont Take Any Chances.

Salazar-( Wow He Really Does Think Ahead Just Like Reborn Described Him. )

Barber-Hello So Who s This ?

Hibari-That s Unimportant I Just Need You To Give Him Something Not Embarrassing.

Barber-Well Ok How About You Little Boy Do You Have Any Suggestions?

Lambo- Heh Heh , Make Me Look Like Him [Points At Kyoya]

Hibari-Excuse Me?

Lambo-Ya Something Like Your Hair , Ill Be The Center Of Attention , Also i-pin Will Explode When She Sees Me It Will Be Hilarious.

Hibari-Whatever , Just Make Sure It Doesn t Look Exactly The Same I Don t Want Peaple Questioning Me If I Have A Sibling , Or Worse Attracting A Crowd.

Barber-Very Well , Lets Begin.

Narrator- & So The Barber Did His Job Shaving , cutting , Combing His Hair Until We Barely Recognized Him. It Was Like Kyoya,s Haircut Except A Few Strand Hung Out & There Was A lot Of Shine Around It , & The Lightning Guardian Looked Like A Respectful Little Boy.

Barber- Finished You Look Great !

Lambo-Lambo,s Transformation Is Complete , DAHAHAHA!

Reborn-So That s How It Happens .

Salazar-Oh My God I Almost Had A Heart Attack , When did You Get Here Reborn-san.

Reborn-Just Now . I Was Only Here To See How You Were Doing But Its Almost Late You Should Get To Those Directions I Gave You.

Narrator-After That Reborn Paid For The Haircut & Kyoya Went His Own Way . Kyoya Told Me To Follow Lambo Since He Also Lives With The Vongola Boss. Reborn Also Told Me He Had To Go To A Conference So I Followed Lambo. As I Was Following Him He Was Singing A Song Going , Who Am I I m Lambo Etc. I Reach His House & It Was Almost Night So I Figure I Come Over & Greet Him Tomorrow With Lambo Saying Goodbye I Walk Over To My New Home Which Had A Different Feeling From My Previous One.

[Later That Day ]

Reborn-Hey No-good Tsuna I Bet You Got A Surprise Today.

Tsuna- Ya I Was Shocked To See Lambo Like That He Still Acts The Same But He s Really Starting To Resemble To His Future Self.

Reborn-Hmph (I Wonder What Else You ll Change Salazar ? )

Deadpoolsequal-Well That s The First Chapter Next Ill Be Having Another Awesome Chapter Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Changes

Deadpoolsequal-Wow Chapter 2 , Dint think I Get This Far.

Hibari-Hurry up & Begin Before He Shows Up.

Deadpoolsequal-Hold On , Just Say That Line I Gave You.

Hibari-(sigh) Deadpoolsequal Does Not-

Ryohei-Own Anything From KHR TO THEY EXTREME!

Hibari POV

It Was Very Early Around 4:30 In The Morning I Was Fully Awake As My New Alarm Clock Woke Me Up.  
Ryohei-Im Going For An EXREME! JOG You Wanna Come Hibari?

Hibari-Of Course Not You Herbivore , Now Leave .

Ryohei-Vey Well But I EXTREMELY Suggest You Keep Up Your Strength.

Hibari-[Glare]

Nararator- Why Of All People Would Kyoya Live With Ryohei? Well This Happened After The Representative Battles , Kyoya,s House Was Smashed To Peices During A Battle. Ryohei Told Kyoya He Could Stay At His House Til Reborn Could Get Somthing Else.  
Kyoya First Said No , But After Much Though He Really Did Have No Place To go , The Vongola House Was Crowded Enough.  
Both The Rain And Storm Guardians Were Barely Mere Instincts To Him , Mukuro Was A Rival To Kyoya Enough Said. Yet He Would Prefer Any Of Them Over The Loud Herbivore But He Had Two Reasons To Stay In The Sassagawa Household , The Close Conferrable View Of Nimori Middle And-

[ Door Opens ]

Kyoko- Oh Hibari , Oni-san Woke You Up. Well Do You Want His Breakfast He Ran Out Before I Could Tell Him.

Hibari-Whatever. ( How Is This Girl Even Related To That Loud Herbivore.)

Back To Main Character - Salazar POV

Narrator- It Was Still Early Morning, As Salazar Decided To Get Dressed & Prepared , As He Called It Making A Badass Impression. He Could Not Really Say Anything About The Future Mafia Boss Cause He Had Never Met Him , But He Still Found It Very Important To Be In Good Terms With Someone That Powerful & as he was Heading Out The Door.

Salazar- Um Can I Help You?

Nana-Yes . My Name Is Nana Sawda and I m Your New Neighbor.

Salazar-I See ..(The Vongola,s Mother Oh Man. I Better Make A Good Impresion.)

Narrator- I Bow Down And Tell Her Everything About Me & That I Was About To Visit.  
She Thanks Me For Being So Formal & That If She Would Like Me To Join Her And Her Family For Dinner. So There I Was In The Sawda House Hold , Eating My Delicious Plate Of Eggs And Toast I Also Ask Her About The Whereabouts Of Reborn And The Vongola..

Nana-Oh Well Reborn Tells Me He Gets Very Busy At This Time And Tsuna Is Asleep.

Reborn-Did Someone Call Me?

Salazar-Reborn-san Sorry I m Late. I Hope Its Not A Problem If I Showed Up Early.

Reborn-That s Fine , Mama Could You Go To The Grocery Store Were Out Of Milk.

Nana-Oh My.. Well Ill Go Get A New Carton could You Watch The House Reborn?

Reborn- Sure.

[As She Leaves Reborn Takes A Seat]

Salazar-So She Really Does Not Know Anything About The Mafia.

Reborn-Well Not Yet Her Husband Iemetsu Will Take Her To A Trip Soon To Tell Her About It.  
Which Means My No-Good Student Will Be In charge Of The House For Some Time.

Salazar-And That s Where I Come In.

Reborn- Yes You Are Reliable And Honest So I Doubt You ll Fail , You Being A Doctor Is Just A Bonus.

Salazar- I Understand , Ill Stay Here Until The Vongola Arrives .

[Few Minutes Later)

Lambo- It s You The One Who Witnessed Lambo,s Transformation.

Salazar-Ah Lambo I Forgot You Live Here To. So How s Your Friend l-pin You Talked About Yesterday.

Lambo- She s In Her Hometown Right Now So I Cant Show Her But When She Gets Back It ll Be Worth It.

Salazar-Cool ( But What Did He Mean By Explode When He Sees Him? )

[Footsteps Are Heard From Across]

Tsuna-Um Excuse Me.

Salazar-Hmmm.

Tsuna- Who Are You.

Salazar-You re the Vongola Right. Reborn Description Was Just As Hey Said

Narrator- After Left , Reborn Showed Me A Picture Of The 14 Year Old Vongola. Reborn Says Now He Is Taller &  
That His Hair Is Not As Tall In The Picture But It Mostly Pulled Back.. I Ask Reborn Why He Doesn t Have A Picture Of Him From Now He Said That He Will Not Get His Picture Taken Until Its With Just Him And A Girl.. Then I Give Him My Brief Explanation.

Tsuna-So That s Why He Called You Well Welcome To The Neighborhood and You Can Just Call Me Tsuna.

Salazar- Well Ill Try. The First Day Of School Starts In Monday Right ,So Could You Give Me A Tour Of Nimmori ,So I Don t Get Lost Which I Might One Day.

Tsuna-Huh, Oh Sure.

Lambo- BAKA-TSUNA Buy Lambo Candies When You Leave!

Tsuna- AH Fine Just Behave Yourself With Reborn Until I m Back.

[A Noise Calls From Outside]

Tsuna-Oh No I Know Who That Is.

END OF CHAPTER

Deadpoolsequal-So That It For Chapter 2 Hope You Enjoyed

Hibari-You Interrupted Me You Herbivore.

Ryohie-That s Cause You Were Going Slow To They EXTREME.

Deadpoolsequal- Please Review And Stuff. [Lokks At Kyoya And Ryohei] Ok Break It Up You Two!  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter # 3 Restrain and tour.

Deadpoolsequal-Here we Go chapter 3!

Lambo-Thats The Most Perverted Title Ever Hahaha!

Deadpoolsequal-Quiet You... I Coul,d Think Of Anything Else Right Tsuna.

Tsuna-Well... Lambo,s Got A Point.

Deadpoolsequal-What!

Lambo-Even Baka Tsuna Agrees Hahaha.

Deadpoolsequal- Whatever! I Don't Anything Form KHR. 

_**Narrator-As We left off , There Was some Yelling Outside The Sawda Household Only To Find Out It Was Tsuna,s**_

_**Silver Haired Friend.**_

_**Gokudera-Tenth! I Hope I Din,t Disturb Your Sleep. Hmm [Looks At Salazar]**_

_**Salazar-(I'm Pretty Sure He's The Storm Guardian By The Way He's Showing Me The Ring On His Fist.( Which Is An Inch From My Face) **_

_**Tsuna-Oh Gokudera…Uh What Are You Doing? **_

_**Gokudera-No Need For Introduction's Tenth I Know Who He Is.**_

_**Salazar-Oh Well Im-**_

_**Gokudera-Just Cause You Think You'll Be Assisting The Vongola Family Don't Think I'm Goanna Have To Like It. In Fact Lets Settle This Now. **_

_**Salazar-Huh..?**_

_**Tsuna- Gokudera What Are You Doing!**_

_**Gokudera- 10**__**Th**__** As Your Right Hand Man I Cannot Allow This Outsider To Be Trusted So Easily. I Shall Have A Short Duel With Him To See His Capabilities.**_

_**Salazar- I SEE! Of Course. I May Be A Doctor But I Can Fight Too. (He Is The Only Guardian That Uses Long Range Attacks So I Hope I Don't Get Blown Up.)**_

_**Tsuna-( Oh Man What Do I Do! )[Falls To The Ground]**_

_**Reborn-[Sigh] Just Watch The Match Dame-Tsuna Or I,m Going To Stamp My Foot Behind That Head Of Yours Exept This Time In My True Form.**_

_**Tsuna- HIIIEEE! All Right I'm Watching. **_

_**Gokudera- YOSH! Lets Begin. [Throws Dynamite]**_

_**Salazar-Crap (How Do I Block That. Maybe I Could Just Doge It.**_

_**Narrators Salazar Ran Toward Gokudera A Dynamite Stick Was Able To Hit him On The Back. Luckily The Small Explosion Caused Him Charge Even Faster At Gokudera. As Salazar Got Close Enough, Gokudera Though, Swung A Left Uppercut Which Did Land But Even It Fully Struck. His Arm Was Grabbed By Salazar Who Moved Behind Him. Successfully Trapping Him In A Full Master lock And His Technique Began To Work.**_

_**Gokudera-AGGH! What's Going ON!**_

_**Salazar-I'm Using A Move Called Negative Nerves Where My Palms Of My Hands Clutch The Collar Bone Of My Enemy Then Using My Flame To Lower The Activity Of You Nerve System. Mostly Making You Loose A lot Of Energy.**_

_**Tsuna- Wow I Dint Expect Him To Use Such A Strong Technique.**_

_**Reborn- He Will Be Assisting You From Now On So I Can Finally Look After Myself.**_

_**Tsuna- I'll Be Fine On My Own.**_

_**Gokudera- ENOUGH!**_

_**Salazar-[Lets Go]**_

_**Gokudera- Aghh. You've Proven Yourself To Be Capable Of Helping The Tenth.**_

_**Salazar- Alright I Passed The Test! **_

_**Gokudera-Um I Feel The Same But It's a Bit Hard To Move My Arms.**_

_**Salazar- Oh Ya The Affect Should Ware Off In A Few Ours.**_

_**Tsuna- I'm Glad Nothing Bad Happened.**_

_**Reborn-Hmph.**_

_**Ryohie-THAT WAS EXTREME!**_

_**Tsuna-Onie-san.**_

_**Ryohie- I WAS TAKING MY EXTREME JOG WHEN I SAW THIS!**_

_**Tsuna- Ah WellI Hope You Weren't To Busy Right Now.**_

_**Ryohie-Not At All Though I Have Something To Ask You Guys. **_

_**Tsuna- What Is It?**_

_**Ryohie-I Forgot My Breakfest& I,m EXTREMLY STARVING!**_

_**Do You Guys Have Something To Eat.**_

_**Gokudera-That's What You Get Turf Top From Being Too Carefree.**_

_**Tsuna-AH… Calm Down Guys. Onie-San There Should Be Some Rice Balls Inside.**_

_**Oh Gokudera You Should Probably Eat Something Too Too Regain Your Strengh.**_

_**Ryohie-EXTREME![Runs Inside]**_

_**Gokudera- Thank You Tenth Lets Go.**_

_**Tsuna-Actually I Was Going To Show Salazar Around Nimori. **_

_**Gokudera-Very Well Tenth.[Goes Inside]**_

_**Reborn-Those Guys Will Watch Lambo & Futta For Now, I Got Some Errands To Do.**_

_**Tsuna Wait What About Your Injury Salazar?**_

_**Salazar-I Can Heal It Myself But It Will Take Some Ours For The Swelling To Go Down..**_

_**Ryohie-Hmmmmm![Runs Outside.]**_

_**Tsuna-Oni-San Did You Forget Something. And I Don't Think You Shouldn't Be Talking With Food In Your Mouth.**_

_**Ryohie-Ah Sorry Sawda.. Just Forgot To Meet Your Extreme Friend Here.**_

_**Salazar-(The Sun Gaurdian & 1 Out Of 2 Of The Oldest Guardians He Is About The Same Age As Kyoya) Nice To Meet You Im Salazar.**_

_**Ryohie- Extreme! I'm Ryohie But Just Call Me Onie-san.**_

_**Salazar-Cool That Already 5 Of Your 8 Guardians That Ive Met.**_

_**Tsuna-Hold On Besides Me, Lambo , Gokudera & Ryohie Who Else Was It Yammamoto.**_

_**Oh And We Don't Have An 8**__**Th**__** Guardian.**_

_**Salazar-Actually It Was Kyoya The Cloud Guardian.**_

_**Tsuna- And… And He Don't Threaten You Or Anything.**_

_**Salazar-Well No But He Did Help Me Get Here. Oh And You Do Have 8 Guardians**_

_**Those Two Illusionist I Heard About. Mukuro And That Girlfriend Of Yours.**_

_**Tsuna-[Blush] Wai..Wait Chrome's Not My Girlfriend & Did Reborn Tell You That? **_

_**Salazar-Yeah He Even Showed Me A Picture Of Her Kissing You.**_

_**Ryohie-That,s Extreme Sawda I Cant Wait To Tell Peaple After Im Done Eating [Runs Back Inside]**_

_**Tsuna- Wait! Oni-San [Pulled By Someone]**_

_**Salazar-Wait Vongola I Need That Tour Otherwise Ill Get Lost Easily Plus I Still Need To Meet The Rain And Mist Guardians Of Yours.**_

_**Tsuna-Oh Right Its Only 9:35 That Should Be A Good Amount Of Time For A Tour.**_

_**(Yammamoto isn't A Problem But Mukuro Will Probably Try To Scare Me Or Something)**_

_**[Few Minutes Later]**_

_**Tsuna-This Is Nimmori Middle School Almost Everyone Attended Here Even Me.**_

_**Salazar-Hey That,s So Cool , Hey Who Is That Person From Afar Waving At.**_

_**Deadpoolsequal-Ya Someone Else Joins The Story , Perfect Way To End This Chapter.**_

_**Lambo- Lambo Could Have Done Better.**_

_**Tsuna-Be Nice Lambo.**_

_**Deadpoolsequal- Don't Be So Calm You'll Be Fighting A Bit In The Next Chapter.**_

_**Tsuna-HIIIIEEEE! WHAT!**_

_**Deadpoolsequal-Quiet Im Trying To Come Up With A Good Title For The Next Chapter.**_

_**Please Review & Or Comment.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter # 4-Restain and Tour Part 2

Deadpoolsequal- ...[silence]

Mukuro -Kufufufu That's A Great Title You Put There.

Deadpoolsequal-Im Sorry I Just Have Many Distractions. Really annoying ones.

Mukuro-Oh Enough To Take Up Your Precious Time.

Deadpoolsequal- Quiet Just Say The Line So We Can Continue.

Mukuro-Oya Deadpoolsequal Dos Not Own Anything From KHR. 

_**Narrator- As We Left Off Both Salazar & Tsuna Were At Nimmori Middle When A Familiar Figure Appeared.**_

_**Who Could It Been We Both Though But Soon After The Figure From The Distance Charged Toward Our Direction And Tackled Tsuna**_.

_**As The Dust Settled I Could See Who It Was.**_

_**Salazar-[Cough] Vongola You Okay?**_

_**Tsuna-AH I Think So. Who Tackled Me?**_

_**Haru- HIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tsuna-kun.[Hugging Tsuna Close To Her Torso]**_

_**Tsuna[Blush] AH Ha..Haru Could You Please Let Me Go?**_

_**Salzar- Whoa! For A Minute I Though She Was A Robber Or Something.**_

_**Haru- Haru Isn't A Robber She Is In The Top 50 In Her School.**_

_**Salazar- So You Don't Go Nimmori High?**_

_**Tsuna-She Actually Goes To A Girls Academy But It's Still Close To Where We Go And Haru/ **_

_**Haru-Yea? **_

_**Tsuna-You Still Haven't Let Go Yet.**_

_**[Lets Go Of Tsuna And Takes Out A Large Bag]**_

_**Haru-I Came Here To Show You A Costume I Made.**_

_**[Starts Babbling About Her Own Things A lot That Tsuna And Salazar Made A Side Conversation.**_

_**Salazar-Alright Vongola High Five!**_

_**I Had No Idea You Were Such A Ladies Man.**_

_**Tsuna-What! No No That's Not It You See She's-**_

_**[Evryone Notices Another Figure In Front Of Them That's Calmly Walking Towards Them]**_

_**Hibari-Are You Planning On Causing Trouble To Nimmori With Your Crowding Omnivore?**_

_**Tsuna- Huh Oh No I Swear I'm Just Showing Nimmori Around To Someone.**_

_**Narrator- Before You Ask . I Know Hibari Usually Calls Everyone Herbivore But This Is 2 Years Later So Lemme Explain. During The Representative Battles 2 Years Back , Hibari Asked Dino How Can Someone Like Tsuna Get So Powerful And Still Cause So Much Crowding. Dino Responded That He Was A Herbivore And A Carnivore That Was Capable Of Great Thing's . So Hibari Just Made A Decision To Call Him An Omnivore Because He Was Really Strong But Always Showed Weak Character For A Challenge.**_

_**Hibari- Well Then Lets Fight.[Glare]**_

_**Tsuna-HIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE , Wait I Don't Think.**_

_**Hibari-Enough If You Would Like To Continue Your Living You'd Fight Me. [Charges At Tsuna]**_

_**Tsuna HWM- Very Well.[Charges As Well.**_

_**Narrator Well Ill Narrate This Fight For You My Reader's. Hibari Had Equipped His New Silver Tonfas He Had Gotten From Graduation Thanks To His Mentor Ironically They Had The Word's DISIPLINE On The Side . Tsuna Who Had Threw Several Straight Jabs At Him Were Blocked From Hibari's Accurate Blocking. After The First Strike Hibari Swung His Right Tonfa Which Had The Force Of A Bears Claw , Tsuna Off Course Collided A Kick Of His Own With The Tonfa. After Tsuna Used His Other Leg To Use A Ruff Heel Drop, Hibari Though Put His Other Weapon In The Way Which Lead To A Small Crater Around The School Property. **_

_**Tsuna HWM -Let Us Stop. **_

_**Hibari-…..Hmph. Your Reaction's Are Improving But Your Arm Strength Still Lacks.**_

_**You Should Get That Loud Herbivore To Assist You When You See Him.**_

_**Tsuna-Ill….. Keep That In Mind Ha.**_

_**Hibari- [Turns Another Direction] Also Tell That Annoying Herbivore To Not Make His Siblings Worry By Coming Home Late.**_

_**Tsuna(He Must Mean Kyoko. But Its Not Like Him To Worry About Small Things Like That)**_

_**[Hibari[ Leaves] **_

_**Haru- AHHHHHHH Tsuna Kun Please Tell Me Your Ok[ Grabs Tsuna Close To Her Torso Again] **_

_**Tsuna- [Blush] Haru! Please I'm Fine I Really**_

_**Salazar- That Was Really Cool Vongola. Hey Are You Sure You're Ok? I Am A Doctor. **_

_**Tsuna- No Thank You I Got Used To Him Challenging Me Month's Ago. Although I Still Haven't Gotten Used Him & Oni-San Under The Same Roof Without Destroying The House. I Freaked Out When I Heard About That. **_

_**Haru-That Was sure Scary, Please Mister Take Care Off My Tsuna-Kun. [Leaves]**_

_**Tsuna-[Sigh] Ill Be Fine Haru! I Guess We Should Continue. **_

_**Salazar-Alright. **_

_**Narrator Well The Tour Continued Peacefully With Tsuna Showing Evry Part Of Nimmori The Pubic Pool, The Park , markets Etc. Finally We Were At Kokuyo Were Tsuna Was Nervous Of Seeing Someone But Instead There Was A Random Girl Who Was In Front Of Kokuyo Doing Inappropriate Things Like…..**_

_**Salazar-She's… She's Taking Off Her Clothes!**_

_**Tsuna-Not Again ! Mukuro ! I Know That's You ,Quit The Illusions. **_

_**Mukuro-kufufufufufu[Mist Appears I See Your Getting Better At Detecting Things**_

_**Tsunayoshi-Kun. Now What Brings You Here Today?**_

_**Tsuna- Well I Was Giving My Friend Here A Tour &-**_

_**Mukuro- Stop I See What Your Saying. He's Interested In Meeting All The Guardians**_

_**Well Im Pleased To Meet You Friend Of Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Salazar- Same Here.**_

_**Mukuro- Well I Do Enjoy New Faces Around Here But I Don't Like The Approach Your Giving Me Tsunayoshi.**_

_**Tsuna- Huh? **_

_**Mukuro- Just Cause We Will Be Going To The Same High School You Think You Can Do As You Like In My Territory?**_

_**Tsuna-WHAT! NO NO It's Not Like That I Just-**_

_**Chrome- Boss!**_

_**Tsuna-[Turns Around] Chrome?**_

_**Chrome- Boss It Is You![Hugs Tsuna]**_

_**Tsuna-Ah It's Good To See You Again Chrome Ha.**_

_**Chrome- Im So Happy Did You Come To Visit?**_

_**Tsuna-Actually I Came To Show My Friend Salazar Around, He Wanted To Meet All**_

_**The Vongola Guardians So Um Salazar This Is Chrome.**_

_**Salazar-Nice To Meet You[Waves] .**_

_**Chrome[Bows] Oh Hello.**_

_**Tsuna- Reborn Says Hell Be Assisting Me On Something But I Forgot What He Told Me.**_

_**Mukuro-You Really Should Stop Having Idiotic Distraction's & Listen For Once. Say What Does Your Friend Do?**_

_**Salazar- Oh I'm A Doctor.**_

_**Mukuro- I See. Tsunayoshi-Kun What Would You Say If We Make A Trade?**_

_**Tsuna- Trade?**_

_**Mukuro-Yes I Have A Spot Vacant For A Doctor In Exchange For My Illusionist.**_

_**Chrome-You Me Me?**_

_**Mukuro-No I Was Talking About Fran He's Been Quite Annoying Lately. Why Last Night He Made The Most Annoying Illusion Of A Talking Sponge That-**_

_**Tsuna- Um Mukuro Your Trailing Off To Another Subject.**_

_**Mukuro-Oh Well Do You Agree?**_

_**Tsuna- Uh Sorry But Were Fine.**_

_**Mukuro-What A Shame ,But If Flan Makes One More Mistake Ill Ship Him To The Varia For Sure With A Note That Says "Only For Target Practice".**_

_**Tsuna-( He So Hostile) Well We Should Get Going Right **_

_**Salazar-Ya I'm Starving. **_

_**Tsuna- Well I Know Where To Go C'mon.**_

_**Chrome-Bye Boss.[Waves Goodbye]**_

_**Tsuna-Bye Chrome. [Waves Back]**_

_**Salazar-Nice Meeting You Vongola's Girlfriend.[Waves]**_

_**Chrome-[Blush] Huh?**_

_**Tsuna-[Blush] Why'd You Say That Unnecessary Thing!**_

_**Salazar- Sorry I Forgot HAHAHA.**_

_**Back At Kokuyo **_

_**Chrome-[Blush] Girlfriend?**_

_**Mukuro- Oh My Chrome You're So Timid On Things Ever Since Tsunayoshi Became You're Errand Boy.**_

_**Yammamoto Resident's **_

_**Yammamoto-Here You Go Guys. Made It Myself.**_

_**Tsuna-Thank Yammamoto.**_

_**Yammamoto- Glad I Could Meet Another Of Your Fiend Tsuna.**_

_**Salazar- Thanks Me Too.**_

_**Tsuna- Hey Salazar Has Reborn Said Anything About Tomorrow? **_

_**Salazar- Tomorrow No Why?**_

_**Tsuna- Oh Just Checking. He Always Does Some Weird Event Especially Now That Its My Vacation.**_

_**Salazar-Well I'm Sure You'll Do Fine Taking Care Of The House.**_

_**Tsuna- I Hope So[Sigh].**_

_**Later That Day **_

_**Tsuna- Ah Finally Home.**_

_**Kyoko-Tsuna-Kun.**_

_**Tsuna- Oh Kyoko How's It Going.**_

_**Kyoko-Great. I Want to Know If You Want To Come With Me To My Favorite Bakery Tomorrow. **_

_**Tsuna-Me?**_

_**Kyoko-Ya Haru Can't Come Neither Can Hana & Oni-San Is Busy. So I Was Hoping-**_

_**Tsuna- Sorry.**_

_**Kyoko- Huh?**_

_**Tsuna- Reborn Has Plan's For Me.**_

_**Kyoko-Oh Well Sorry To Bother You.**_

_**Tsuna- No It's Fine To Ask For Once Company. Well Ill See You Later Bye.**_

_**Kyoko-Bye[Walks Away]**_

_**Tsuna's Room**_

_**Reborn- Was There A Reason You Turned Down An Offer You Dreamed Off Your Whole Life?**_

_**Tsuna-Yea She's Never Had Feeling's For Me .Even Today She The Same But.**_

_**Reborn- But What.**_

_**Tsuna-She Already Likes Someone Else. **_

_**Deadpoolsequal-Again Sorry It Took Eternity For This Chapter.**_

_**Mukuro- And What's Your Excuse?**_

_**Deadpoolsequal- I Have To Many Idiots That Use My Computer For Mine Craft.**_

_**Mukuro-Kufufufufu Minecraft Hahaha! **_

_**Deadpoolsequal-Well That's All For Today Thanks For Reading.**_

_**Mukuro-Well There's No Business Here Regarding Me So[Turns To Mist & Goes Through The Window.**_

_**Salazar-Hey Wait!(Hey Won't Listen Anyways)**_

_**Few Seconds Later**_

_**Mukuro-Let Me In Its Freaking Raining Outside!**_

_**Salazar-HA! Please Review.**_


End file.
